


Spray it, don't say it

by CodeGreen



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Injury, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeGreen/pseuds/CodeGreen
Summary: He loves me...*chop*...He loves me not...*chop!*...Stefanos filled an entire cutting board with diced produce but the veggies still refused to give him a straight answer. Peppers never spoke to Stef much.
Relationships: Nick Kyrgios/Stefanos Tsitsipas
Kudos: 9





	Spray it, don't say it

**Author's Note:**

> This is gleefully, ruthlessly, and entirely based on Jens Lekman's [You Arms Around Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NIwIAbcLFhI)

"I can see you!" Stef stared at Nick's reflection in the kitchen window, frozen on his tiptoes. Stef didn't bother to look over his shoulder while Nick retreated in a huff.

"Fucking reflection."

"It's good. Proof you have a soul." His hands never stopped working, chopping up red peppers and gathering them into a little pile. He'd played a game.

 _He loves me..._

*Chop* 

_He loves me not..._

*CHOP*

He filled an entire cutting board with diced produce but the veggies still refused to give a straight answer. Peppers never spoke to Stef much.

They'd slept away the early morning and the hours melted away somewhere between Nick's lips and Stef's thighs. By the time they made it out of the bedroom it was the hottest day of the summer and Nick was determined to finally make it to the beach. He smeared a thick streak of sunscreen down his nose and wiped down the boogie board he dragged over last night. Stef filled a knapsack with every book that could survive the sand.

"Woah! Did that pepper do something to your family?" Nick pointed at the pile of ultra-minced vegetables on the counter. "You cut the everloving shit out of it. Here - show me on the avocado where the pepper hurt you."

"Give me that!" Stef dropped his knife and wrestled the avocado out of Nick's hands. "Go get ready. But kiss me first."

Nick pointed at his mouth and chomped his teeth. "Lemme go brush. Tea-mouth."

His jersey bounced as he danced away, bare feet sliding over the creaky floorboards. Stef sliced the avocado in half and scooped out the pit.

_He loves me not._

"You know this wouldn't happen if you would stop drinking hot tea on hot days."

"I have an addiction!" Nick craned his neck from the bathroom doorway to look at Stef before jamming the toothbrush in his mouth. "Hey! You stay over there. You're not allowed to watch brushing yet. This thing has a tiny motor in it. Shit gets frothy."

The skin easily peeled off the avocado with one stroke of the knife. 

_He loves me._

"Whatever you say, boss." Stef hummed Waltzing Matilda and focused on his sandwiches. "If your gums start bleeding, it means you're dying. You've probably got COVID19."

The buzzing of the toothbrush briefly halted. "They're not. But. Thanks for that." The tiny motor clicked back into action.

Frothy. Stef liked the word. Exactly what they were doing together could be described as murky, or blurry, or undefined. But frothy sounded so much better. Beer was frothy. Meringue was frothy. He could spend a few more weeks whipped into a pleasant froth, light and floating like a dollop of ice cream in a fizzing root beer. He'd surprised Nick with a limited-edition pair of Stan Smith sneakers that made the Aussie so giddy that it gave Stef a buzz for days. The fact that Nick never introduced his friends and refused to get Stef anything more than a cab ride home didn't bother him. Might as well enjoy the froth before it melts away an-

"AYE!" Nick crept up and wrapped his arms around Stef.

"Oh shit!" Vegetables scattered as Stef yelped. "Jesus, ach. You scared me."

"Gotcha that time." Nick pressed a kiss against the back of his neck. "New shoes make me extra sneaky. See, I - oh Christ. You alright?"

Stef's eyebrows knit in confusion. He felt Nick's arms slide away from him. 

Droplets splattered like rain. The countertop had been tie-dyed red in beautiful and random patches. His vision swirled, spinning in a circle to see where it was coming from. Blood sprayed into the kitchen sink. Nick gripped his wrist and held it under the faucet.

The lights seemed dimmer, further away. But it was summer? Stef looked at Nick with woozy eyes and ignored the cold water pouring over his hand and swirling pink down the drain.

"Ooh," he smiled. Nick gripped his wrist tighter as the kitchen swayed. "We never hold hands."

Chunks of avocado morphed into blurs of green. Tasty little slices of crescent moons. Avocado could be frothy. Mmmaybe! He squinted and wished it to froth. He reached out with his free hand and grabbed something that looked like the tip of an index finger.

"Hey... what is this?"

He only closed his eyes for an instant and already felt better. He was relieved they were going to the beach, Nick wanted to go so bad that he'd feel guilty if they didn't. Stef giggled as they hopped, his first ever ride on a kangaroo. He imagined it would be gooey but it was actually warm, like being swaddled in a soft blanket. The kangaroo hopped down a tiny hill and Stef poked his head out of the pouch to see the view.

They'd made their way through the backyard of his childhood home already, they were making good time. The olive trees smelled just like he remembered as he pulled a branch down and took it with him for a snack. Wasn't he going to make sandwiches? The kangaroo told him not to worry about the sandwiches and Stef giggled again. Kangaroos aren't supposed to talk.

The car they're in is faster than traditional hopping, but it heads into the city and away from the beach. Stef would be upset but the car is crying for him, a whirling "wee-oww wee-oww" that breaks his heart. Sad cars were such a pity. They should enjoy being cars while their engines still groomed There's a pang of guilt for eating all the childhood olives before he could share with the weepy vehicle.

Not that he owes the car olives. No one owes anyone olives. He just likes to give things, give a part of himself to someone else. He could cleave a small piece of himself away and not be worried, there were places and people that felt more like a part of his true self. What's broken can always be fixed. What's fixed will always be broken...

It doesn't quite make sense to him, something doesn't click. How can a sheep be too big? It's just a sheep. Stef slowly became aware of Nick's voice, slowly remembered who Nick was. Nick's voice was gently saying something about sheep.

" _'It is a very small sheep I have given you.'_ He bent his head over the drawing. _'Not so small that. Look, he has already gone to sleep.'_ And that is how I made the acquaintance of the Little Prince."

Nick closed the book and laid it on the dirty hospital couch.

"Hi."

"Hello." Stef blinked at the bright lights of the waiting room. His hand was wrapped in toilet paper, damp and rosy. His body was covered in debris.

"Brought one of your books for you." Nick pointed at the battered copy of the Little Prince. He seemed oblivious to the dark stains along his shirt.

"The beach," he could feel his heart beat in his hand, a dull ache. "You were really excited. I'm sorry."

"Are you kidding? We'll go next week, I'll ring my mates." Nick looked up at the clock, his knees bouncing in irritation. "Bloody nurse said it would only be ten more minutes. You probably don't remember but she's a real bitch, by the way. Oh, hey! I brought a sandwich bag full of your finger. My gift to you."

"Gross."

Stef tried not to laugh and laid his head back. He felt Nick's fingers laced into his own along his right hand. He clenched his eyes shut to make sure he wasn't dreaming again.

"Thank you. I love it."


End file.
